


Talk To Me

by 18au1



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18au1/pseuds/18au1
Summary: Prompt: Diva Stell and cold/aloof bodyguard Sejun.
Relationships: Sejun Nase/Stell Ajero, Stelljun - Relationship
Kudos: 37





	Talk To Me

Smile, Stell. Smile! Konting konti na lang nasa kotse ka na. Bakit ba kasi ang init dito sa Pilipinas. After that Paris weather parang gusto ko na lang hindi lumabas ng bahay.

Tapos grabe pa 'tong mga fans. Pwede naman siguro ko lumakad na di nila sinisiksik no? Hay. Buti na lang nakakatakot tong si Paulo. Kung yung dating bodyguard ko 'to, mga 10 fans na siguro nakayakap sa kin ngayon.

Hindi ko makalimutan nung muntik na kong masaksak ng isang fan na stalker pala. My god. When I started this career, hindi ko alam na aabot dito. Hindi naman talaga kailangan ng bodyguard, but when I was almost stabbed dahil sa galit ng isang fan that I refused, my management had to hire someone to protect me. The old one stayed for 2 whole weeks, until the incident happened and they had to fire him.

That's when they hired Paulo. He's been my constant companion for almost a year. Hindi lang fans yung takot sa kanya dahil sa dagger looks nya. Minsan ako din kinakabahan pag nakikita ko yon.

He would stand quietly and just raise his hand to fans to stop them from walking towards me. My fans already nicknamed him Ice Prince because of the way he deals with them. There's a running bet on Twitter kung kelan sya mag-smile. And there's an @iceprincespotted account dedicated to him. A fansite for my bodyguard? Sino mag-aakala?

It's all too funny. Isang beses while in the car, I showed it to him and I can't stop laughing. He just looked at me, nodded and said, "Glad napatawa ka nyan." Then wore his sunglasses and ignored me.

One night at a party, I got so pissed drunk to his detriment. Alam kong galit na galit na sya, because I can't be seen in public like this. Sya yung pagagalitan ng management, but I sneaked in a room without him knowing, with a few people and he was looking for me the whole time the party's going on. Hindi magandang look sa isang bodyguard na walang binabantayan, so when I got out of the room where he was waiting na pala, na pagewang gewang, he's so mad at me.

Hinawakan nya ko sa likod, to shield me from the people looking and to walk me out of the venue. He called our driver to go to the entrance at the back of the building so no one can see us. I was clinging to him for dear life.

Pagdating namin sa car, he shoved me inside and sat beside me. He's still his stoic self. He looked mad. But not at me. Maybe sa situation.

I placed my hand on his thigh, "Pauuloo, smile naaaa. Wala na makakakita sayoooo..." He gazed at me, his eyes obviously hiding some deep anger. And worry. He's worried about me.

"Paauuuloooo, shaayyy shoommeethingg." I run my palm on his back. He moved slightly away from me.

"Hindii moo ba koo kakausapin?? One yeaar ka na ggeenyannn. Talk to meee.. Ikaw lang lagi ko kasaama but you doon't talk to me.. Wag kang pa faaalll." I moved my hand to slap his thigh, but he caught it in mid air. He held my wrist, squeezing tightly. "Ouuuchhh... Ano ba??" He placed my hand gently on the seat cushion. "TALLKK TO ME." I shouted. Making our driver look at the rearview, perplexed.

"Why won't you talk to me? Alam mo naman na matagal na kitang gusto diba?" I lean towards him to whisper in his ear. "Don't you like me?"

He kept his composure, he turned his head towards me, his face just inches away from mine. His breathing is steady. So sure of himself. He looked into my eyes, "I'd take a knife or a bullet for you. What else do you want from me, Stell?"

My heart almost leapt from my chest when he said those words. I grabbed his nape and kissed him. The next thing that happened, I didn't expect. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed me back.

The driver chuckled, moved the rearview mirror slightly so he can't see us. Then I heard him say clearly, "Sa wakas."


End file.
